The Immortals Parody
by king's-own-knight
Summary: Well, this is the sequel to my other fic, The Lioness Parody. It, as you may have guessed is a parody of the Immortals series! Sooooooo.... Read and Review! Chapter 2 is dedicated to manasa who was too stupid to figure out it was me.
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Anyways this is the Immortals. I was gonna just do the protecter one, but I didn't feel right with out doing these first. Sooooooooooooo, I hope you like it!

Daine: Hey you lady! I'm a crazy kid who talks to animals. Wanna hire me?

Onua: Um, okay.

Daine: Sweet!

Daine: I'm riding my pony to Tortaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

Onua: This is gonna be a long trip

Cloud: You can say that again.

Onua: This is going to be-

Cloud: Shut up

Stormwing: Die you freakin birdy!

Daine: Birdy?

Onua: Just shut up and shoot the mutated vultures

Stormwing: I resent that!

Onua: Good for you

Stormwing: Ow.. My eye!

Daine: hehehe

Alanna: Look at my awesome armour!

Daine: Wow, your short!

Alanna: Up yours!

Daine: Ooooooooooooooookay

Numair: Hi Daine

Daine: Holy crap the birdys a dude!

Numair: um, ya.

Buri: Hey what up?

Daine: Tortall has a lot of short people

Buri: Well wherever the hell your from has a lot of ugly people

Daine: Your mean

Buri: I try

Miri: I have an Uncle who talks to dolphins

Evin: I can pull rolls out of your ear!

Daine: OMG that's like totally awesome!

Sarge: WAKE UP!

Daine: ow… my ears!

Onua: haha

Daine: ladedadeda we're going to Pirate's Swoop!

Onua: shut up

Daine: ladeda-

Alanna: SHUT UP!

Daine: Woah! Calm down crazy lady!

Stormwing: We shall kill you!

Alanna: As if!

Daine: Animals attack!

Stormwing: You got problems- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Daine: Hehe

Dragon: Die Carthaki dudes!

Cartharki dudes: Owwww…..

Numair: Hey Daine, wanna come live in my tower?

Daine: Um, okay!

well, I hope you like it! Flames are still welcome! It's only my second fic so it might be a load of crap. Anyways… Review! Or the pickles of doooooooooooooooom will eat you! Mwahahahahaha!


	2. Wolf Speaker

Okay it's review time!

Bianca Inkwell- Ya it is random but hey so am I! Thanks for the suggestion but Im gonna stick to my format.

Only one review! Honestly people, I don't even like the Immortals series that much! The only reason I'm writing this is cause I got lots of reviews on my last story, The Lioness Parody. Ya, um you can flame if you want, I really don't give a crap.

Disclamer: I own nothing. I wish I did though. Then I'd be rich and have tons of pickles!

On to the story…..

Daine: Hey Cloud guess what?

Cloud: What?

Daine: That's what! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Cloud: I hate my life.

Numair: I hate horses

Cloud: Well you suck.

Brokefang: Yo what up my homie Daine?

Daine: Look at the cute little doggy!

Cloud: You see what I have to live with?

Brokefang: I feel your pain.

Numair: Has everyone like forgotten about me?

Daine: Yea

Brokefang: These people keep bustin up in my crib choppin down these getto trees!

Daine: Fo shizzle

Numair: Okay we'll go have dinner with them.

Brokefang: Okay, dats cool.

Daine: Wow your ugly!

Maura: I resent that!

Daine: Good for you. Here's a mouse.

Maura: Aw.. Look at the cute little mousey!

Raoul: Wow, I'm in another scene!

Alanna: Your weird and Daine's a weasel.

Numair: okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Scrap or something like that: I'm really Daine!

The evil lady aka TEL: I'm an EVIL LADY!

Daine: Die!

TEL: crap

Raoul: I get to arrest her! Sweet!

Alanna: I wasn't in this book enough.

Brokefang: Yo, homie Daine, thanks and junk.


	3. Emperor Mage

hey. I haven't gotten enough reviews but once this long weekend is over I'm not posting without reviews. But anyway, I haven't read emperor mage in while so this might be kind of bad. Flames are still welcome though I prefer the good kind.

Disclamer: Im not Tamora Pierce.

Wow that was a boring disclamer. Anyways…..

Chapter 3

Daine: Holy freakin crap it's a badger!

Badger: Yes and Im very pissed cause I wasn't mentioned before!

Daine: Since when do gods say pissed?

Badger: Since now. Anyways Carthark sucks. Make it suck less.

Daine: Um, okay.

………………………………………….

Kaddar: It's hot out here

Servant: Good for you

Kaddar: Up yours!

Alanna: That's my expression!

Kaddar: Well you suck!

Alanna: Just for that, I'm making you talk to Daine

Daine: Hi! I'm Daine! I like animals, and tortall, and the king, and Numair, and my hair, and potatos-

Kaddar: God kill me now.

Mithros: That can be arranged…

…………………………………...

Ozorne: I'm rich and wear a lot of jewelery.

Daine: Hey, Numair there's a ugly gay guy in here!

Ozorne: I'm not gay!

Numair: Suuuuuuuuuuure you aren't.

Ozorne: Hey Daine! Fix my birdys.

Daine: Um, okay.

……………………………………………..

Hag: Hey come in this nifty graveyard.

Daine: As if! What kind of name is the Graveyard Hag anyway?

Hag: Better than yours!

Cloud: Burn!

Daine: Cloud your not in this scene!

Cloud: So it was still a good burn!

Daine: shut up

……………………………

Kaddar: Hey Daine guess what?

Daine: What?

Kaddar: My uncle killed Numair.

Daine: WHAT?

Kaddar: MY UNCLE KILLED NUMAIR!

Daine: Oh, ok. If you'll excuse me, I have to run over the palace with dinosaurs.

Kaddar: Okay that's cool.

…………………………………………

Daine: Dinosaurs ATTACK!

Dinos: Fun!

Numair: Hey Daine, guess what?

Daine: What?

Numair: I'm not dead!

Daine: Oh well that was fun anyway.

………………………………………………………

Like it? Hate it? Well review. I hope that one was at least better than Wolf Speaker. I haven't finished reading ROTG yet, so it may be a while. I am going to start my protecter ones though. Hopefully, they'll be better than this one. So read it! I think you can guess from my other titles what it will be called . lol


	4. Realm of the Gods

Ok, finally here it is! ROTG! Now you people can stop bugging me. Haha, Carly has to ask out a potato! Anyway…

wildace keladry2005- Thanks!

Noc and NC-Haw

Mage of Dragons-yay!

Epobbp- I shall

Immortal Moon- Really? Thanks!

KiwiNimrod- That would be just like me to forget it.

Anaroriel- I know I forget a lot

peter-pan-equals-luv- um, ooooook

Godsgirl16- thanks, I wasn't sure about the rating. I bumped it up on all of them just to be safe.

Magequeen- If you liked this, maybe you do.. jk

Magequeen- yea, I finally finished it.

Oh, and just to be sure…

Disclaimer: Oh my freakin god! For the last freakin time IM NOT TAMORA PIERCE!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Daine: Hey! That was rude!

Weiryn: You're my daughter? Crap!

Daine: I resent that!

Sarra: Why does my name have 2 R's?

Numair: Haha

Sarra: Stork man

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Badger: You have to send your kid and her boyfriend out to their certain death.

Sarra: Ok

Daine: But mom!

Weiryn: It's for your own good

Numair: No it's not!

Weiryn: So? It'll be funny.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Evil thing: Ah! You must die!

Daine: As if!

Evil thing: Up yours!

Numair: You wish!

Daine: Shut up

Numair: Ah touché

Evil thing: Have you like forgotten about me?

Daine: Yea

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Badger: Ladedadeda! We're walking through the divine realms!

Daine: Thank you, Captain Obvious!

Badger: You suck

Daine: Well you have flees!

Numair: Burn!

Badger: Shut up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daine: Hey, Im falling!

Numair: I love you

Daine: But your old!

Numair: Are you hinting that I am old?

Daine: No..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Old dragon: You suck!

Young dragon: No they don't!

Old dragon: They do if I say they do!

Young dragon: As if!

Old: At least Im a cooler color than you!

Young: And what color would that be?

Old: Ah, who knows?

Young: Yay! We're flying!

Daine: Shut up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daine: hi!

Buri: Have I ever told you you're weird?

Daine: Yea, now that I think of it… THAT'S RUDE!

Buri: I know it is.

Daine: Numy! Shes being mean to me!

Numair: That's just kinda creepy…

Daine: Shove it, stork man.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ozorne: Mwahahahahaha!

Daine: Die!

Ozorne: What did I do?

Daine: You're a creepy old gay guy.

Ozorne: Am not!

Daine: Are too!

Ozorne: AM NOT!

Daine: ARE TOO!

Ozorne: AM- Hey! That hurt!

Daine: Haha

…………………………………………………………………………

Jon: I saved Tortall!

Thayet: Did not!

Jon: Did too!

Thayet: Did-

Daine: Shut up.

Raoul: I hate this series. First I get attacked by a giant snake, and now this!

Jon: What? I wasn't listening.

Daine: Hey! This series is supposed to be about me!

Thayet: So?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I'm sorry! I know it was short! But, I have only read ROTG once! Anyways.. I might do a HP one, or just move on to Tricksters. But I ain't doin nothing till ya review. Pickles to you all!

-king's-own-knight


End file.
